1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sloping roofs of the type having horizontal rows of individual wooden covering elements applied in overlapping courses.
2. Prior Art
It is known to apply generally rectangular split or resawn wood shakes in overlapping courses to form the roof of a building structure. The adjacent sides of adjacent shakes in a course are always spaced apart slightly to enable expansion of the shakes transversely of the grain resulting from changes in moisture content and/or temperature without buckling. Strips of building felt may be applied covering the tip portions of the shakes of each course. Nevertheless, rain or snow may be blown upward through the spaces between adjacent shakes and beneath the felt strips, which results in leaks. In addition, in case of a roof fire, air circulates readily between the shakes increasing the rate at which the fire spreads.